Past Futures
by Majin Videl
Summary: CHAPTERS 9 NOW UP. Pan goes Camping without concent, and get's kidnapped. When she returns 11 years later, will she be recognized? How much will she need to learn? And will she ever find her identity?Read and review
1. Prologue

AN: Konnichi Wa! I am your faithfull author, Kitty, with a new story, to heat the presses. I'm trying to add some actuall japanese words to it, but I may not get them right. If I offend anyone please tell me, what, and where, and I'll try to change it. Arigatu-M & K United Press (M & K, by the way, is anotherhopelesscase, I changed my name so my cousin Maverick can write too.) I think my translations are off too. What's in the English to Japanese dictionary is completely opposite of what's in the japanese to English. For instance, in the Eng.-To-Jap. it's Oniisan for older brother. In the Jap.-to-Eng.It's Niisan. So my translations may be odd.

In-Depth Summary: Pan went camping once at the age of seven with the boyscouts, without permission, and against the rules. When her uncle and his friend ran off, she followed. They knew she was folowing, when she got scared, they knew. They felt a very high ki briefly, then she and the high Ki were gone. Goten and Trunks would die a thousand deaths, litteraly, before they found her again. Eleven years, and the seven year old still hasn't shown up. When and if she returns, will she be good or evil? Or worse, will she remeber her family, anymore?

Disclaimer: Watashi suru nai jishin no Ryuboru Z [I'm not sure if I did this right, I'm completely new to the English to Japanese thing. So if I said something offensive, I'm very sorry, it's what my dictionary said --() Also, I can't get special charachters to show up to get accents, so bear with me.]

* * *

Pan hung out with the boys. They knew it, she knew it. She'd be a tomboy. Much to the disgust of her father. Her mother, however, had no intention of interfering. She waited paietently for them to leave for work. When they thought she was at school, the seven year old quarter saiyan took her bag and ran off in the opposite direction.

Dressed up in her little Boyscouts Uniform, she followed the boys into the woods. She was going to go camping, weather she had permission or not. She knew her uncle would understand. And his drop-dead-gorgeous friend was as close to possible as a frog is to a toad. They were well aware of her following behind, but Trunks and Goten figured that she had permission. She'd been following the two pre-teens for what seemed like an hour and a half when she noticed that they were two completely diffrent boys. Duh, Pan, They're too short! Didn't that seem a little odd?!

She wandered off twords the edge of the path and look into the woods. There was when she heard a faint 'Goten, don't give us away!', so she followed it. it was starting to get dark, so she followed as best as she could. She tripped twice nearly missing the tree trunk. All she wanted was her Uncle. Why were they playing games on her? Usually she HELPS them! She began to whimper, she wanted her uncle. He wasn't about to give into her willingly. Now was her chance. Water Works: works everytime!

* * *

"Deula, do you see her?!" shrieked the tall man. He had on dark glasses and was a slight blue. He had an accomplice, who obviously, was as dim-witted as a flashlight with low battery's. He took off his glasses temporarily to look through the binnoculars they brought. A special type stolen from Capsule Corporation to sense Ki, and show Saiyan's. He cursed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around as fast as he could.

"WHAT!" he shrieked. "Duela, you want to give away our position? This mission is important! Don't mess it up on me!!"

"Sorry, sir," whispered the slightly attractive female who was his accomplice. She brushed some blonde hair from her eyes and glared at her captian. "The girl is crying, she's lost, and lonely. Now's our chance, why won't you let me get her?"

"We're only to look for her. Taking her is sceduled for Eleven Ten. We have ten minuets yet." he growled shoving the binnoculars in her hands. "Get ready. I'm going to find the brat, you stay here and prepare the ship for take off."

"Yes Captain." she mumbled, un-enthusiastically. Leaning against the tree and folding her leg over the other, she waited for the captain. No way was she preparing the ship. Not her type of job. Her job was capturing, torturing and killing. She opened a book and began to write a letter to the Prince of Denuva. He'd be pleased with what she was about to say.

* * *

Goten and Trunks felt the extremely high Ki at the same time. Trunks looked around Skeptically knowing it was nearby. Where was Pan? usually she'd have found them by now! She always looked for their Ki! Trunks looked out into the feild, wich was now oddly lit up. There was no sign of her, or the high Ki. He was dead. He went back over to tell Goten. They quickly left for home to tell the dreadful news to her parents.

"Can you all please congregate? We have some. . .tragic news to tell you." said Trunks glumly. Gohan immediatly took notice that his daughter was not with the teenagers. When everyone was finally in the room, Goten began to speak.

"We; Trunks, Pan, and I were playing a game. Well, kind of. We were hiding from the chibi boyscouts, and Pan followed us. She started crying and we felt an extremely high Ki. Then both Ki were gone. We looked around for seven hours, three minutes, and seven seconds, she was nowhere to be found. I'm ready for my punishment, Oniisan, and Okasan. Trunks is another story." he said sadly looking at the ground. Gohan knelt by his younger brother and looked into his eyes.

"Are you telling the truth, Goten?" he whispered.

"Yes, Oniisan. I would never lie to you. I'm ready to die, now. . ." he stated sadly.

Instead of yelling, he hugged his brother. "I won't kill you, but you'll have to help me look for her." he stated.

"Ok." he answered. On the other side of the arguement, Trunks was dragged to the gravity chamber. Vegeta would slaughter him, wish him back, and slaughter him again.

* * *

Three months, seven days, and eleven hours passed and she was now nationally wanted. An Amber alert was sent out for her. Missing Person's alerts usually take a while to take affect, but she was not human. Nor was she going to be found. The Z-Senshi knew she'd never be seen again, but Gohan and Videl had faith. Their daughter didn't just up-and-disapear, did she? No, that's not possible. . .is it?

* * *

Woah! Captivating! Yeah, there may be romance in this, but I'm not sure yet. ANYWAY. I'll update after I get 5 reviews that are sincere/flames/requests/ideas whatever's on your mind. Ato De-Kitty ( )( )


	2. Who Is Elai?

AN: Hello again. I believe you know me. If you don't go to my bio. Learn some about me, you'll then understand why I'm so freaking' odd. Speaking of odd; if you have any Lemon Juice, let me know. I'm fresh out. I NEED LEMON JUICE!! It's like . . .my energy, man! Oh yeah, this is a great story, give it time. Read on. If you didn't read the first chapter, then please do so you understand what's going on, and the language mix. I did intentionally add Japanese, but I did not intentionally try to offend anyone, if anyone is offended.

* * *

Disclaimer: Suru Nai Notsu (My translation sucks, don't kill me if It's spelled wrong)

* * *

In-Depth Summary: Pan went camping once at the age of seven with the boy scouts, without permission, and against the rules. When her uncle and his friend ran off, she followed. They knew she was following, when she got scared, they knew. They felt a very high ki briefly, then she and the high Ki were gone. Goten and Trunks would die a thousand deaths, litteraly, before they found her again. Eleven years, and the seven year old still hasn't shown up. When and if she returns, will she be good or evil? Or worse, will she remember her family, anymore?

* * *

Elai Jena was cursing when the Captain found her outside. She couldn't quite focus her Ki. The eighteen year old knew for certain she could do it. Problems often arose during her training, but usually the young woman overcame them. Elai was the type of girl who never let anything stop her from her destination. Just once, however, she had no chance. She couldn't find the saiyan power within her she was told about. She cursed again, took a deep breath, and tried once again to meet her destination. She never could do it. She remembered eleven years ago when they brought her here. Apparently they kidnapped many young girls that year. She was brainwashed and forgot her family, but remembered a purple haired boy. He plagued her dreams.

"That's good, Elai. Keep working at it and you'll get it." said the captain. He had a habit of appearing out of nowhere. It creeped many people out. She was not one of them. Elai blinked back the tears stinging her eyes. The pain was just way to intense for her. Even though she was training for eleven years, she'd never experienced this. Eventually, however, her hair finally turned golden. She powered down, and walked inside completely ignoring the Captain.

"Why is it he favors her? She's just a human. She'll never meet her goal, stupid import." Whispered Dena to Hayes. They were both born and raised on Denuva. The boys blinked when the Eighteen-year-old female walked in. Hayua spit at her shoes and walked away to the opposite corner.

"For your information, Hayua, and Deya, I just met my goal. If you can't don't mind me when I laugh at you. For your enjoyment, here's a preview. Hahaha!" She said walking over to the doorway. Elai was used to the boys envying her. It was common on this planet. She knew very well that she wasn't born here, but she also knew she was capable of meeting her goals. Quite often when she would go through transformation to super saiyan, she's see pictures of people she couldn't quite figure out. She knew she must have known one or more of them. She's got a picture of seven people that she seemed to have with her when she was planted here.

She pulled the picture out, traced the edges, and put it back into her shirt. According to the Denua's the warriors never cried. Even if a child or family member has died. The prince automatically prosecuted those who did. She blinked and looked back. She knew that Hayua and Deya were both brothers, and sixteen, but maybe she'd have a chance to fight them. They were only allowed to fight their age. Since she was the only female on the seventeen-eighteen range, she'd been disqualified. The men were not allowed to be shown up by girls.

* * *

"Hey, Elai!" Elai was lying on her bed reading a book when she heard her friend. She jumped up and hugged the twenty one year old. He hugged back and smiled. He'd been away for a year at war it made her wonder if she'd ever see him again. She knew it was foolish to think that way, but things happen at war that don't always stay at war. The boy smiled at her still and she tenderly touched a scar on his left cheek. He'd gotten it at war; surely, he'd never had it when he left.

"Zharia, I thought I'd never see you again! You'd been gone so long and I thought surely with what goes on at war I'd never see you alive! I've been in training and finally met my goal, ya know? And they still won't let me at war! Maybe they're scared I'll get killed or preggy. I dunno. Maybe it's just that they know I love someone and want to be here for their return! No--that's foolish. This is the land of fighters, not love and fluff. What a dreamer--" she was cut off in the middle of her ramble.

"You know, I'm the prince's son, I can plan something. You want to go to war?" asked Zharia.

"If I can. Where is the war at?" she asked brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Earth. You know, big sphere, 75 water, and low ecosystem. Rumored to be flat about ten light-years from here?"

"Yes, Zha, I know where that is. You were on earth for a year? How many warriors did we lose?"

"Eleven. Deya's father included." he answered solemnly bowing his head.

"Officer Hadrid died? But he was our only link--"

"I know, Elai, I know. I'll find another. Let me go talk to my father. I'll be back."

She was about to tell him no, but he had already left. She watched him leave, and began to pack. There was tight security around camp, but she had an idea. Something came to her in a dream. She remembered it from when she was four. She couldn't remember who taught it to her, but she remembered the move. She packed everything and capsulated it quickly leaving a note for Zharia. She then put two fingers to her forehead, focused, and vanished.

* * *

She stood outside the camp. She was in the deep woods. There was three ways from the deep woods, two of which lead to freedom, the other one lead to the hangars. She went to the hangars. Those, oddly enough, were unguarded. She went to the door trying to get in. After three minutes of pounding she was in. She went in, capsulated a jet and some fuel and left again. She ran to the field hearing the sirens. She saw Zharia and gasped.

"Elai, let me come with you. I told my dad I was escorting you to another planet for training. You have now or never, this is your only chance for escape. Let me help, Elai." He asked.

"Yes, help, please! I cannot get caught!!" she yelled.

He uncapsulized his jet and pulled her into it. They then took off the sirens never noticed and faded as they pulled from the atmosphere. They were home free. Or hoped so.

* * *

This all will fall into the story, but remember, it may not, knowing me. You never know. (--)-M. A. K. E. U. P.

(Maverick And Kitty Eternally United Press-M. A. K.E. U. P.)

PRONUNCIATION:

Elai Jena (E-Lay-A Ghen-A)

Hayua (Hay-You-Ah)

Deya (Day-Yah)

Zharia (Gh-Rey-Yah)

Hadrid (Had-Rid)


	3. ShipWrecked

**DISCLAIMER: **GT/DBZ/BD are not mine. Elai Jena, and Zharia are however.

Pronunciations: Zharia; Ja-Ree-Ya. Elai Jena; E-Lay Jenna.

SEE BOTTOM FOR REASONS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!

**Ship-Wrecked**

Elai considered all her possibilities for a brief moment. Maybe running away was a bad idea. Maybe they'd catch her. Looking at Zharia, who was controlling the jet, she thought it was all ok. Safe and well, however was not the correct term in this case. No matter where Elai went, trouble was sure to follow. Trouble should have been her middle name. Sure knows she was in enough of it. If they caught her she'd never see the likes of day again. Or Zharia for that matter. Zha was all that mattered at this point. That and finding out her real identity.

She was tired of being razzed by the other officers. "Why do you like Zharia?" or "You're a human on an alien planet, let's call you fish from now on!" She hated being stronger then most men. She _had _to put her foot down. Hard. She decided that she had a life to live, a name to live up to, and heaven knows, time to kill. Planet earth would be her best bet. Something was there she needed to find, and she was determined to find it. Even if it cost her life. She was getting agitated. Throwing her hands down flat on to the table, Zharia looked back at her.

"Is everything ok, Elai?" he asked. His silver hair was glinting in the surface light of the cabin. It had a slight green tint to it, since the lights were green. "You look pale. Do you need anything, are you ok?"

She looked up with a tear running down her face, leaving 'snail-tracks' behind it. "I'm fine. You need to concentrate on flying. I want us out of any danger as soon as possible!" Brushing beneath her eyes she considered it high time she let the dam break. They would ex-communicate her if she were crying on the surface, but now she was alone. Now it was ok.

* * *

She had gone to her cabin on the ship, and fallen to sleep. She needed it; so many things were riding on her, so many things she couldn't solve. She knew that something needed to be fixed, and something needed to be found, but other then that she was completely at a loss. She knew that the picture was her family, because she had no family on the planet, but who were the other people? Surely they weren't family. Too many questions and so little time to find answers!

As she was beginning to fall asleep, an alert went off. There was a high pitched wail, and a flashing red light as warning. Something was getting close. Or they were coming in on something. She got up, and threw open the door running bare-foot down the cold metal corridor. After finally reaching her destination, she threw open the door, and stared point-blank at Zharia. The control panel was also flashing green in various spots. Zharia had some technical-know-how, but his smarts on planes were limited. He continued to press various buttons, when eventually the alarm went off. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went back to the control, and Elai rest a hand on his shoulder.

"What was that, Zharia?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're cloaking themselves. They're still there. We took some damage to the side of the left engine, so we need to make a crash landing on the next planet. I believe its Halli. I could be wrong, though." His silver eyes began to well up, as though he wanted to cry, but Elai wouldn't say anything.

She casually lifted her hand, and buckled herself into a seat ready, and braced, for the worse. They screamed into the atmosphere with a burning engine behind them. She was watching through the window, as Zharia tried desperately to land on what little he had left. They crashed on the ground with great impact, knocking both unconscious for the time being. The last thing Elai saw before they crashed was Zharia's eyes in front of hers as he held her tight at the impact.

* * *

Zharia was sprawled on the ground under the engine, as he was fixing it. She watched him with curious eyes wondering how he got the parts, and what he was doing. As if she were born with a natural curiosity, she ventured forward, and asked him.

"I got them from the capsule I was carrying. They're shipped in from Earth. Dad gave me a few to use for the war. I learned to fix jets on earth though. A nice young woman with aqua hair showed me. She had beautiful blue eyes too. I think she works for a place called 'Capsule Corp.'"

She looked down at him. He was covered in grease, and she giggled. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. You just never struck me as a boy who got down on his knees to fix a problem."

He smiled at her and stood up walking over to embrace her. She noticed he had a cast on his left arm. He also had a large bruise on his back. He was working on the jet without his shirt, which only made him look sexy. She ran her fingers over the bruise and he winced.

"Why did you protect me at last minute?" she asked suddenly.

"I have no reason to go to earth. Only to see you there. You know enough about jets to get there, so if I died, then it wouldn't be a major loss. If you did then I'd be screwed, because you're usually the one who bails me out of imminent danger. That and you have a reason to be there. I get a sudden inkling that you're meant to be there. As if there wasn't a danger in the galaxy that could stop you."

She blushed, and looked at him. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a red radiance to his silver hair. She pushed aside any thoughts of him she had of being an ass after she decided to leave him behind. He glanced at her then went back to work.

"So," he asked rather loudly as to make certain he was heard over the clinking of metal to metal. "Are you feeling any better this morning?"

"Yes. Rather, I was. Why do you ask?" she asked trying not to cry.

"You seemed out of it yesterday. When we were going down, I heard you whisper 'I love you, momma' and you blacked out. You were crying for hours last night, too, and I was beginning to wonder if I should have asked earlier."

"No," she replied rather easily. "I'm fine."

"Good," he snapped suddenly. "We're staying here tonight." He walked up the steps to the jet and looked at the control panel. As he punched in numbers, she was articulating her thoughts. She heard the engines roar to life, and jumped at the sudden sound.

"Engine's running. I need to run some tests on other major equipment, and check for damage." He shouted at her. She looked at him, and whispered her consent, before running back to her room. He looked back at her shocked beyond words. Maybe he scared her, he thought.

* * *

Something about her was different. Ever since that one night…he shook it off. It couldn't have been. He continued to run tests throughout the day, and checking for damages as well. Finding nothing major wrong, he informed her they'd leave tomorrow morning. She was pale again, but he didn't ask why. It was more her business, then his.

The next morning, she was still asleep, so he contacted Earth. A man answered the line to the video phone, and handed it over to a blue haired woman. He had recognized her as Bulma, the beautiful mother of Bra. She was the one who taught him how to repair jets.

"Zharia! Nice to hear from you again!" she shouted.

"Yes, Bulma, you too!" he glanced down a moment at his watch. She'd be getting up any moment now, so he'd have to hurry. "Look, we should be landing on your planet in a few days. Three, four tops. Also, since you're a certified doctor, I need you to check the woman with me, she's sick."

Bulma nodded. "Where are you now?"

"Fifth planet, three systems in, I believe its Halli. I'm not certain however."

"Three days it is. Call before hand, I'll have my son and daughter meet you at your landing sight." She replied and logged off.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered, and went to wake Elai. "Just who are you, Elai? And what is it you're looking for?" he asked himself. The girl he'd known all his life was gone. She transformed. She was no longerstrong-in-your-face Elai; she was Gentle, Fragile Elai. And he was alive to protect her.

* * *

Be prepared for a shock in chapter 3. That's all I have to say.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I ran out of ideas. My brother's been helping me with what's left, but since he hasn't been doing much work, I've kind of let my mind go once more. I was about to give up all hope in this one, untill I had a dream the other night. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE read and review. I want to know my reader's haven't abandon me before I'll update.

Kaity


	4. Jet Set To Memory Lane

**Jet Set**

Elai watched out the window as the soft patter of rain landed on the windows. She was in the cocoon of her own room, her own bed. For the time being, as they flew over to Earth, it was hers. She couldn't see anything past the dark abyss of night time on Planet Kidult, but it was worth a shot. Somewhere between here and there was home. And she was more then ready for it. They say "home is where the heart is", in her case, home is where the soul is. She still couldn't remember for the life of her, who that man was. Yet she was still determined to find out.

She slipped into her soft slippers, and slid into a robe, then made her way down the hall. She walked all the way down the metal catwalk, and stopped at a door. It was the control room. Where Zharia was. He wouldn't be flying the plane. He'd be asleep. Or out and about making sure all was copasetic. She opened the door enough to see the back of his head. He turned around and caught her blue eyes in his silver ones. Even with messy hair, she was still hell on heels.

"Why are you up Elai?" He asked.

"I can be?" She shrugged.

"Sit down. Have some coffee. Stay a while."

"Don't mind if I do." She took a seat across from him and poured a glass of coffee sipping at it daintily, and then setting it down.

"Why are you up?" he repeated.

"Curious." She replied casually.

"Of what?" he Asked nudging her forward.

"Whatever it is your doing." She replied with ease.

"I'm just daydreaming."

"Of what?"

"Home."

"You miss that place?"

"Yeah. Sad isn't it?"

She looked away a moment, then back at him. "Look Zharia, it's not too late to go back. DO you want to throw away all we've done to go home?"

"No, Elai. That's the thing. I don't know what I want anymore."

"Think about it and get back to me."

With that said, she made her way back to her room. What the hell was on his mind? What was it that caused him to sink so low into depression? Why is he so close, yet so distant? _Zharia, please come home to me… _She wanted him back. To be normal again. Well, as close as can be where they grew up. Whatever it took, she was willing to wait.

_

* * *

_

_She was running. It was dark out. Something was different. It was a mossy scent. Yes, moss. Woods. Trees everywhere. Lots of trees. No, not trees, people. A crowd. A crowd of what? What were they there for? Her peripheral vision only could see so far. What was that? A light? No. An explosion. An impact! No! Mother! My legs. They were running, but they stopped. Why? Something there? No. Just me._

_I came to a clearing, but something wasn't right. What was there? No, who, was there. Momma? Daddy? No. Me. Just me. Something fell. Was falling. Falling, falling, then it crashed. What was it? I moved closer. I took a stick and poked at the burning inferno. Something got out. They were charred pretty bad. Black soot. Silver eyes! ZHARIA!_

She awoke with a start drenched in sweat. No. Zha was too smart to get them both killed…was he? All the thoughts of him ran through her mind. Her friend. Her worst enemy. Her Knight in Slightly Tarnished Armor. He was always there for her. What was her dream about? Was it a glimpse of what might have been? No. Certainly not. What?

* * *

_Blue. Screaming. Who? Blue. Water! I was surrounded by water! But what was I standing on? No. nothing there. Was that..was that someone? I looked out. A small patite frame floating in the oceanic view bfore me. Who? Black hair… I brought her to shore, and recesitated her, but she wouldn't open her eyes. I took her to bed. She stayed there for three days. Finally, she opened her eyes. Blue eyes. Elai…

* * *

_

**CLIFFHANGER! **Kill me later. I had to do something. Running out of ideas again. I'll be done school soon, so I'll start posting again next Friday! W00t! I'll try to have a semi-regular schedual. I know this chapter really sucks. grabs shield and sword but I am fully prepaired for tomatoes. I'm working on a YGO story, and YGO and a friend story. This one, How To…, and PHOH are on my list for updates. If your just starting at this chapter, the disclaimer is in the beginning. What else…oh, finals. No posts till next Saturday. June 11, 2005. Don't worry, I WILL post. Be respectful of my disease!

Your Beloved Authress,

Kit


	5. Is This What I Want?

**Is This What I Want?**

At this point it was becoming hard to believe there was something out there for Elai. It was so hard for her to even try and believe there was something. She sat on her bed cross-legged, her hand holding her head up, and her hair drifting slightly past her elbow. She was watching the stars fly by, wishing on every single one she's find her way home. _Home…_ She wondered if she could even call it that.

A head poked itself into the doorway startling her from her thoughts. His silver hair was gleaming in the cabin light shining a slight yellow radiance to it. He was frowning, but it quickly turned to a smirk. He opened the door a bit more and walked in sitting beside her on the bed.

"Zharia, I always wondered what they would think of me on earth."

"I know you have. I hope you find it someday." He laid the back of his palm on her forehead, and then shook it a bit. "You're warm. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered dreamily. "I just want to get there in one piece."

As she was finishing the sentence, the ship rocked to the side, then fell back horizontal. Before she could say anything, Zharia was running. He began to furiously type things as she watched in horror out the window. Was…was that "_space pirates_"? She fell on the ground as the ship rocked to the side again. Standing on her knees as Zharia started to curse him both mentally and physically. He was trained for this situation! But why is he so afraid?

"Elai, I want you to go to your room! Lock the door and don't open it for anyone unless it's me, got it!" Elai nodded and ran over to the room. She leaned to the door to slam it shut, and slid down to the ground. The ship rocked a few more times, then steadied. She was frightened. Pressing an ear against the door, she heard the conversation.

"Well, well. Lookie here, Captain. It's Prince Zharia, of Denuva." Said one of the men.

At this point Zharia was pressed against the glass surrounded by the men. He looked one of the men in the eyes, and cursed. Stark blue. Jade. He knew they wouldn't have mercy. He had to keep them from Elai!

"There's a woman on board. Goes by the name Elai? Have you seen her?" asked one of the other ingrates.

"She was kidnapped on Halli. I don't know where she is." Answered Zharia.

"Bullshit!" Jade yelled. "Harvard, Lake, Check every single cabin on board. Lester, take him to the ship."

Elai was scared. She had to act soon. She pressed a hand to her stomach. If not for her, then her future. She went over to the window and pressed her face to the glass. Zharia was being dragged, unconsciously to the ship. She fell to her knees knowing she was as good as caught. The door rattled a few times, she heard a curse, and someone kicked it open. Before she could react, she was being forcefully drug out of the ship. Before she was out of the room, she reached out and grabbed her picture.

Zharia was thrown against the wall again at full force. He knew this was the end. He'd promised her they wouldn't go down this way. No, he swore. He would hold ground. _For her_, he told himself. As Zharia was looking up, he saw Elai being drug by her hair, and tossed to the wall. She began to get up, then fell like a doll. _Elai…_

Zharia was furious. He balled his fist until the knuckles were white, and swung at whoever happened to be in the way. The force took out the man he aimed at, as well as the one behind him. They fell in tumbles, and stopped. Then he rubbed his neck and looked at his palm. The nails dug in so it drew blood. He watched as another man entered the room. He had with him a small taser. Zharia did a roundhouse kick knocking the taser from the man's hand, and then hit his head with his fist. The man crumpled to the ground. _Some Pirates, _he thought.

He ran over and fell to his knees beside Elai. Pulling her into his lap, and softly stroking her hair, he hoped this wasn't the end. No…it couldn't be. There had to be more. He took Elai and tossed her over his shoulder, running to the door. He could make it out, he knew it. Looking around for a clear path, he spotted one. The men on guard there weren't too hard to disarm.

The blue eyes opened to a dimly lit room. She rubbed at them slightly to wake herself up more, and then went to the bathroom to wash her face. She walked back out dressing, and walking to the front. Zharia was sitting at a table with his head down. She coughed, walking over to him resting a soothing hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he didn't look at her, but instead the wall behind her.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Zharia." She didn't want to cry, but he wouldn't look at her, which told her the odds of her causing this were in her favor.

"My mother died. She was taken captive by space pirates. I was certain that she would have made it. Dad told me to kill them, but I couldn't. I was too weak at heart. I didn't want it to happen again." He looked towards her, but not in her eyes. She noticed the bruise, and then looked away.

"I'm sorry. I've…I've put you in harms way. I-I-I didn't want this to happen, Zha, it was all an accident."

"It's not your fault, Elai." He looked at her wiping a tear from her cheek. He caught her hand and put it on the bruise on his cheek. "Do you see this, Elai?"

"Yes, I-I do." She stuttered in fear he might hit her.

"Elai, I don't know what more proof you need. I've given you everything I can think of, and I've shown you. What do you need!"

She looked away in fear. "Don't yell at me Zharia Icarus Denuva!"

He wasn't certain why she was acting this way, or why she was afraid of him. He put a palm to her forehead, burnt, and pulled away. "Elai, you're sick. Don't you dare deny it. I can see the evidence!"

She nodded, and looked towards the telecommunicater. After a few moments, it went fuzzy, then came to life. Zharia ran over and stood over it.

"Yes. Yes. No. Ok. Yeah, I can do that." He looked over at Elai, smiling. For the first time since forever, she noticed his eyes were brighter then usual. Turning it off, he looked at Elai, then swept her in a bone crushing hug. When she coughed, he set her down and kissed her. Not just a peck on the lips or cheek, he _kissed_ her!

"What's going on, Zharia?" she asked startled.

"See that planet there? The one submerged in darkness? Well, in about an hour it'll be light on this side. We have clearance to land! Elai, do you see? Your home! It's earth!"

Elai was shocked. She backed up a few feet, then looked at him. "Are…are you afraid, Elai?"

"N-no. Just shocked." She ran at him and tackled him. "Zharia! I made it there alive!"

"So did I, Elai! I can be on earth! And not for war!"

* * *

Two hours later, Elai and Zharia stood at Capsule Corporation. The young aqua haired girl embraced Zharia, and shook hands with Elai. She had aqua eyes to match perfectly. Beside her stood an older version of her.

"Hello. I'm Bra Briefs, and this is my mother, Bulma Briefs. Welcome to the Capsule Corporation, Miss Elai, and welcome back Zharia." Bra looked him over well. They both looked like hell, so she led them inside. "I'm so very sorry that my older brother couldn't make it. He's very busy with his side-job. Anyway, I'll show you to your rooms."

They entered a large room decorated scarcely, with wood walls. It had old oak furniture, as well. On the other side, was a door that leads to Zharia's room.

"I'm so very sorry that it's not much better, but we can only offer hospitality to so many people." Bra smiled and looked at Elai. "Miss Elai, if you could just follow my mother, it would be wonderful."

Elai was led to a small room full of medical equipment. It smelled like metal, which threw her off a bit. They never had anything this fancy on Denuva! She was instructed to take a seat, so she did so.

"Ok miss Elai, just calm down and lay back. I need to ask you a few questions." Elai laid back and looked the older woman in the eyes. "First off, have you any ailments? Broken bones, bruises…?"

Elai shook her head and remembered Zharia's face. She knew she caused it, but she had to answer the older woman's questions. "No ma'am."

"Alright. You're a wonderful sport. Have you been sick?" Elai looked puzzled, so she re-worded the question. "Have you any trouble eating? Or have you been vomiting lately?"

"Yes. I mean…Sometimes." She looked the older woman in the eye. She seemed so familiar…

"Alright. Any tenderness or swelling?" Bulma looked away to the monitor and started to take notes.

"Yes. In a few spaces more then one."

"Alright, any mood-swings?" Elai nodded. Bulma took out a small machine. She instructed the younger woman to lift her shirt, so she did so. The machine was cold, but she coped.

"Now, look over to the monitor there." She pointed to a grey and black monitor, looking back to Elai. "I know you can't see it too well right now, but right here," she said drawing a small circle around it with her finger. "Is your problem. You may not understand right now, but you're pregnant, and I don't know who did this. Your baby is still small, so being thrown around all those times shouldn't affect it right now."

Elai had a blank expression. The only person…_Zharia!_ "Excuse me," she said hopping from the table and running into the hall. "ZHARIA!"

Zharia was standing with Bra, who was applying ointment to his wounds. "What is it, Elai?"

"Zharia, I need to talk to you alone. Please." She turned and walked away, then stopped. "When you have a moment,"

He gently pushed Bra aside and walked to her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"I need to know…well…first, do you love that girl?"

"Love her? I hardly know her. She's just being Hospitable."

She took his arm and led him up to her room, leaning against the door, when he entered.

"Zharia…You're going to be a father!" As soon as that was said, Zharia fell to the floor with a loud thud at her feet. She looked down at him, and drug him to the bed laying him down. What a nice way to react to fatherhood!

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5. I hope you liked it, and please, PLEASE review! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having trouble writing this one and not making it too dramatic or mary-sueish. Please don't hate me if I make it romantic. I'm taking a vote!

If you want me to make her love Zharia, then put a Z at the end of your review. if you want it to be Trunks, then put a T at the end of the review! If I don't get many reviews, then I'll just continue in my original direction. Not to put any pressure on you, or anything. -wink, wink-

As always,  
Kit


	6. The Boy Of Her Dreams

**The Boy of Her Dreams**

Elai sat beside the bed for an hour before Zharia woke up again. His bright eyes were fixed on hers, and unmoving. He had t o know if it was just a dream. It had to have been. There's no way this happened to him. He loved Elai to death, but she'd never be excited about bearing his child. Even when they talked about it she told him a flat out no.

"Zharia?" She reached over and brushed some of his locks out of the way. He was sweating, so she ran a sleeve of her shirt over his forehead. Maybe he was coming down with something?

"Elai," he whispered hoarsely grabbing her wrist. "Tell me, are you lying to me?"

"No," she answered, then looked at her wrist. He was holding it a bit tight… "I've never lied to you, and now is a bad time to start, don't you think?"

"Elai," She winced when he yanked her arm causing her to fall on the floor. "You have to be lying. I know it. You've never been this excited about this."

"You're hurting me!" She tried to pull away, but he had a vice-grip on her and wasn't about to cease. "Let me go, Zharia!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Elai. You know how I react to liars. You've known me for 11 years. You should know this."

She shrieked and pulled away glaring him in the eye. "Zharia, you murder people who lie to you! You're ruthless! Don't you dare hurt me! And if you can't take the nerve to fess up to your child, then FINE! I'll raise him myself! You don't need a loving child to abuse!"

"Elai, I've lived here for 3 years, you can't run from me." He responded coldly.

"Sure she can," piped up a voice from the doorway. "In fact, I've done it before. The secret training grounds. Never heard of it, have you? I bet not."

Elai couldn't bear to look away. Never had she seen Zharia's eyes so cold, so demonic. Was this still the same Zharia she grew up with?

"Miss Jena, my mother is down the hall. Go meet her, if you will."

"I-I can't move." It was true. She seemed to be frozen in place. Either it was zharia's arrogance, or she was just afraid. Maybe both. The strange man took her from underneath, and carried her down the hall handing her to his black-haired friend, who was standing with his mother.

"And now, for you, Mr. Denuva." He looked the man over, his ki was low. How pathetic. "I believe that is in no way to treat the woman who is carrying your child. Especially one that beautiful. Have you no shame? She has to carry your genes around for 9 months, then birth it, and even raise it alone now, all because you're afraid to admit it's possible. He heartless. You must not be a fighter, because if you were, you would know that even the weakest person has feelings. Your wife, daughter, colleague, whatever she may be, is in danger because of you, and you can't even have the decency to thank her for carrying your child?"

"You bastard!" Zharia was about to get up, but stopped when a hand closed over his mouth. The other person carried him out the window and dropped him on the deck, kicking him a few times.

"I believe you're the bastard. What's your name, Sailor?"

"Zharia Icarus Denuva. Yours?"

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I remember you. You're the one who tried to knock up my sister. So what, you go around charming people, impregnate them, and leave?"

"Elai was my friend since she was kidnapped and brought to my planet. I _saved her!_ Don't make me out the bad guy! I've loved her for 11 years. 11 years, damn it! She wouldn't have me! I was informed I had to escort her back here, to her home, and I did. I can't get involved with her. I have to go back."

"What a load of shit. If you don't want the child, then don't make up lies. At least do the girl a favor and put her out of her misery."

Zharia was shocked. No one ever talked to a prince like that. Ever. "I would never lie. I can't."

"Then tell the truth, you sorry excuse for a human."

* * *

Elai writhed and squirmed to break the hold. When that didn't work, she started kicking and biting. Obviously the person holding her was a lot stronger. She let out a scream that caused Zharia to look up. Elai, forgetting she was an alien, she went into super-saiyan form, and kicked him in the knees.

The man looked up and gasped. "Holy shit!"

She held her knee because it was bruised, then looked at the man. "I am so _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to...well I did, but I didn't _want _to hurt you!"

"W-Who are you?"

"Me?" she asked shocked. She held a hand out to him to help him up. He graciously accepted it, and stood up. He had on a suit, and glasses. Pushing the glasses further up his nose, he looked at Elai.

"My name is Gohan, but who are you?"

For some reason the name struck a spark in her memory. Maybe she knew him at one point. "E-e-Elai Jena."

"I'm glad to have met you, Miss Jena. Would you like to stay with us?"

"Stay?"

"My wife and I. We lost our daughter about 11 years ago, but you can stay in her room." She looked over at the man and smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I really, really appreciate it."

"Your…Holy shit, what are they doing!" He ran out the balcony to the edge, then jumped off. "Trunks! What are you doing! Don't kill him!"

"He treated the poor girl like she wasn't worth his time! I can't let him get away with that!"

"Stop!" Elai stood at the edge of the balcony, then let herself fall. She landed gracefully on her feet, then ran at Trunks and hit him with a full-on blow to the jaw. In reflex, thinking it was Zharia, he hit her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees in pain. Zharia laid on the ground coughing up blood. At this point he had 3 broken ribs, and a broken arm. He got up, and stood wavering a moment, then passed out. _Elai…_

"Zharia!" She crawled over and lay on his side. By now it had registered just who Trunks had hit. He took her by the arm and helped her up. She was only 3 months' along, but it could still do a bit of damage. He made her stand strait, then leaned down to press a hand to her stomach. "Don't touch me!" She slapped him hard on the face. "Don't you come near me! My friend is laying there dying, worry about him, not me!"

Gohan went over and gently picked up the unconscious man and carried him inside. Trunks stood looking on with no remorse at all. He noticed something slightly glinting on the ground, and went to pick it up. It was a picture…there was 7 people in it…He was one of them! Elai looked at him, then his hands, and tore the picture from his hands.

"That's **_mine _**thank you!"

He looked her over, then it hit him full force in the back of the head. "You…you're that…that girl…the one from…my dreams."

Elai blinked, and looked out towards Gohan, then ran inside after them. Trunks stood there watching in absent wonder, when Bra walked over an hour later.

"You're _such _an ass! Can't you _see _she _loves _him!"

"I didn't mean to kill him, Bra." He answered regretfully.

"And I suppose you didn't mean to cause her to miscarry?"

"I-what?" He ran inside to her, and stood beside her a moment or two trying to wake her up. "Don't die!"

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! You let go of that girl Right now before you kill _her _too!" Videl walked downstairs and pulled Trunks away from her. "You…you look…familiar…"

Zharia looked over at the woman, shocked.

"She knows you."

"What?" Videl looked shocked.

"In her pocket," he coughed. "There should be a picture."

"Yeah! I saw it!" answered Trunks.

"How does she know us?"

"She used to," he coughed again wiping the blood away with his sleeve. "She used to live here."

"Here? At Capsule Corp.?" asked Bulma, who was now running vital tests.

"No. Nearby. She knew you all personally."

"How?" asked Trunks.

Before an answer was given, Zharia fell unconscious again. Trunks looked at Videl, then the girl. The looked a lot alike. It was almost amazing, since they weren't related. That he knew of. But just how did she know them? She looked a lot like Pan. That would explain the resemblance. That would also explain the feisty attitude and saiyan like qualities. But just why didn't she strike a chord in his hart? He had been deeply in love with her, he should know her a mile away. Yet, why didn't he? She was gone for almost 11 years. Maybe he'd never remember.

"Elai, your one confusing creature."

* * *

Elai looked down at her stomach. It was flat now, and she wanted to cry. She had been so happy about this, but now, of all times, she was afraid to even cry. She was afraid she wasn't in her place. She was afraid that no one would remember her. She looked over at Zharia. She wasn't allowed to get up and move around in fear she might break the stitches, but she did anyway. If she was going to bleed to death, it would be by her best-friend's side.

She lay down beside him and wrapped her arms around him crying. She didn't want him to die, but some things can't be avoided. He opened an eye and wrapped his arms around her slender body. And to think, it was his entire fault they were in this predicament. He kissed her softly on the lips, and reached to put a hand on her stomach. She, in turn, took his hand and used it to wipe away her tears.

"What…happ…ened?"

"You were almost killed. Zha, I can't make you laugh or sneeze. If I do you could bleed to death."

He laughed softly at that comment. It really didn't matter to him if he died. Only one person would miss him anyway. And that's sad for someone of his social standings. He hugged her tightly and let go.

"I can't…beli…eve…they…you…"

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips and slid off the bed. She went over to the counter and picked up a small pill. It was supposed to be used on her if she never healed right, but she was fine, so she used it on Zharia instead. He winced in pain from trying to swallow it, but managed just fine, and fell asleep.

Elai changed her clothes with the ones put out for her, and walked upstairs to the family room. She wasn't within sight, but could hear everything being said.

"She can't be related to us. There's just no way." Goten looked at Trunks and grinned.

"How else to you explain it? There were only 2 saiyan's left. Goku, and Vegeta. She's only 18-19, so she was born a little later then me. How else could she have survived?"

Videl nodded and looked at Gohan, resting her head on his shoulder. Gohan couldn't look at Trunks now. Not after what he did to her. That poor girl. "Trunks, if she is my daughter, I'll kill you, I swear to kami. There was no right for you to have killed her baby. No right in the planet. And that poor man with her…you could have restrained yourself! I know you could have!"

Trunks glared at him. "I couldn't care less about that mutt she's with. She's a beautiful girl, yes, but when you impregnate someone, she shouldn't, ever, be afraid to have that baby. When someone is terrified of what—"

"Trunks, you heartless bastard! Everyone when it's they're first time, they're going to be afraid! When I was pregnant with you, I was terrified to even want to go through with it! I wanted to die! I wasn't alone when I found out that your father actually cared." Said Bulma.

"I've never had a child before. I was hoping that for once I could experience the adventure of being a mother. Why must it be ruined!" Elai stood in the back of the room watching them converse. "You don't know me. I should have stayed at that slave camp! At least they would have let me keep my baby! You're all heartless! I can't believe I was trying to find you!"

* * *

That's the end of chapter 6. I really hop you guys liked it. 


	7. Session 1

_Thoughts_

**Author/ess Notes**

**Ok, I still haven't gotten any votes. Well, I did, but it's a tie right now. Come on, out of 27 people who read chapter five, only 3 reviewed! I know I'm not one to talk, but still. People out there do happen to like my writing, and for those who do, I only discontinue a story when I have extreme writers block, or I don't get enough reviews. I know I sound like a jerk, but I really like this story, and I believe that if no one wants to read them, then I won't post any further chapters. It's not worth it to post my work if no one reads it. I also am writing in a different format, for those who do read my work.**

**Chapter 7: Session 1**

There were many halls in the immense building known as Capsule Corporation. Especially to someone new to them. Elai, completely past her childish stage, had started to explore the halls. It was only fair. She'd been there for almost two months now. She wanted a quick escape rout, should she need to run quickly.

Zharia had finally talked her into staying. He found it crude that she'd been there for a reason only to lose sight of it right away. Even she was confused. Why was she here? Not alive, but why was she on earth? What was her purpose? She was afraid to even ask at this point. The miscarriage was in her past, and loving Zharia was far behind her too. Her only love now, was her love of fighting.

She stood in the middle of a fighting arena dressed to her legs in a black gi. She had her hair up in a pony-tail that reached just to the small of her back. Her indigo eyes fixed on the man in front of her. She blew at a rebel strand that danced and fell back in her face. Standing erect and waiting, she focused her Ki, and watched the man's moves. He would be tough, but she had plenty of training, and she was about to call upon all of it about now.

He jetted towards her, but just as quick, she jumped and vaulted off his back. The guy fell flat on the ground as she took her position on the opposite side of the arena. He got up, and back-flipped towards her, kicking her chin in the process. Laughing out loud, she took two fingers, stuck them together as if she were about to do a salute, and watched the man. A small ball of energy began to grow on it. The man ran towards her, and laughing sadistically, she let it go. It hit him square in the chest throwing him back out of the arena.

She dusted her hands off, threw her pony-tail back, and walked away. As she walked out, she whispered, "Come on boy. I know you can do better." And with that, she walked up to her room.

* * *

After she showered, she put on a pair of black shorts, and a black satin tee-shirt. She went over to the mirror and brushed her hair strait, then slipped into her sandals. As she was running down the massive hall, she ran into a wall of muscle. She looked up absently at the man before her.

"Hey, hero, did you come to challenge me?" she smiled sardonically at him.

"Nope," he answered. It was almost as if his words were satin. "I won't challenge you. I want to know where your little friend got off too. He's a good challenge."

"Ah. I can't help you. I was just going for a walk. Would you like to come with?"

"Eh. Sure. I see no harm in that."

"It's funny. No one's ever been able to make me giggle like that." Smiling, Elai watched the man beside her.

"Well no one's ever made me wonder about one's past before."

"Well, I can't tell you that." She smiled timidly and walked onward kicking dust.

"Why?"

"Even I don't know that." As she was walking, a small dog made its way over to her. Sort of a scamper. Elai wasn't sure what to do, so she reached down and pet him. "Hey, Bee."

Trunks was shocked. He kneeled in front of her and took her by the shoulders. "How did you know his name? Did someone tell you?"

"No," she answered regretfully. "It's almost as if…as if I knew him."

Trunks looked away a moment, then back at her. "That picture. The one you carry with you. Can you name those people?"

She smiled a bit, and looked at him. For a moment, she was shocked, and then she pulled out her picture and laid it down. "Mother, Father…you. Let's see. Uncle Goten, Bra, Bulma, and me…I think. Am I right?"

"Yes…but do you know your name." he asked barely audible.

"No, I-I," She looked towards the water. "I-I think it's Pan. I'm afraid to say so, but I don't know."

Trunks looked at her a moment. "Come with me, I want to show you something." That being said, he ran off towards the house with her in tow.

* * *

"This is a locket." He said picking up a small metal chain with a heart looped on it. "It was the only thing we found of Pan when she disappeared. Does it look familiar?"

She was amazed at the beauty of it. The intricate sketching on the back seemed familiar, and she silver engraving that said "P.S." amazed her even more.

"How did she get it?"

"I gave it to her for her third birthday. You know, so she'd remember me."

"I-I think it worked…"

He looked over when she said this, and opened her palm dropping the locket in it, and then gently closed it.

"I think you deserve this." He whispered, and then walked towards the door.

"Wait! Don't go!" She watched after him, and then he turned to face her.

"You're her, aren't you?"

"I-I don't know. I veaguly remember being kidnapped…I-I was only 4 or maybe 6…but I remember being kidnapped. This blonde woman…she did it. I was with the boyscouts…"

He looked at her, swept her up into a hug. "Ok, do you remember your address?"

"No, but it was in the south district."

He was amazed. If he made this much progress in only an hour, imagine what he could do in a day!

Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to save the best part for later. Yes, she eventually does get her memory back. So far 2-3 questions were answered. What about that 3rd one?

* * *

PREVIEW

"I'm not sure why, but I think I remember this place. This room." She whispered.

"Of course you would," he whispered back. "I was told to give you this when you got here. It'll help you gain your memory back."

"But I would forget you!"

"It's worth it," he whispered, then kissed her. "I know I won't forget you. I'll be back someday."

* * *

The votes so far are as follows:

"Should Elai love Zharia, or Trunks?"

Zharia: 1 Trunks: 1

As always,

Kit


	8. Response

Since the Vote went so well, Here's the results

Zharia: 1

Trunks: 5

Our winner is Trunks

I have some reviews to answer, so here goes.

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

**Okane-Tsuki**Thanks for being Posative, and I will. Thanks for the vote!

**egustogustason** Thanks. I will. As for Trunks, that will be easy. The break-up part may work with the other Idea someone sent me, but if not, I'll have another vote. thanks for the review and vote!

**

* * *

Chapter 6: NONE****

* * *

Chapter 7:**

**egustogustason**: I will. Thank you for the second vote!

**smaugthedragon**: Thank you, and I'm sure it would be interesting. And I'm not sure what you meant by the "How dumb some people are" comment, unless your referring to chapter 6, but I'm slightly confused by that.

**Redwillow123**: Thanks for the vote, and a lot of people said it was confusing. Don't worry though, I was confused too. The first chapter was about what caused her to disappear. The second was what happened to her 11 years later.

**silverbirdz**: Thank you for the idea . As for the Z/B, I'm not sure if that could work. But I can try. . I actually had another idea going for this. As for her being confused, I can work with that, but it'll be a later chapter.

* * *

As always, thank you for reviewing. Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow or tonight! Thanks! 


	9. Session 2: Loose Ends

**Chapter 8: Session Two: Loose Ends**

Elai was in the room watching everyone with a fear of what they might think of her. Her supposed Mother and father were at the head of the table. Goten, Bra, Marron, and Goku on the other side, with Bulma, Vegeta, and Chichi to the left. Trunks and Pan were standing hand-in-hand.

"So that's what happened…I wasn't sure about it, until I actually thought hard about it." She whispered.

"So you're certain this happened to you?" piped up Chichi.

"She's not completely certain, but she seems to remember a lot of things." Answered Trunks for her.

"I think I know how to get her memory back…" answered Zharia from out of nowhere.

"They told me to give you something when you got here. I think it'll help you." He took her hands and led her out of the room. He took her across the lawn to her bedroom, and held her by the hands.

"I'm not sure why, but I think I remember this place. This room." She whispered.

"Of course you would," he whispered back. "I was told to give you this when you got here. It'll help you gain your memory back."

"But I would forget you!"

"It's worth it," he whispered, then kissed her. "I know I won't forget you. I'll be back someday."

She held the small pill in her hands, and then went back over to Chichi's house. Everyone had left at this point, so she confronted Chichi.

"Chichi…I mean, Mrs. Son, I have a question for you."

Chichi looked up at the younger woman and smiled. "Yes?"

"You usually wear a Daffodil scented perfume, do you not?"

She smiled wide, and hugged the girl. "You truly are my granddaughter!"

Elai asked the woman for a glass of water, then downed the pill and looked at her again. "I should be back tomorrow or so."

* * *

When the bright-eyed-beauty woke up, she went over to the closet, and slipped out of her nightie, and into a pair of torn denim shorts. She slipped into a blue tank-top, brushed her long ebony locks, and slid into her sandals. 

When she was done, she ran down-stairs and hugged her mom giving her a kiss, and hugged her father. The two looked up shocked.

"Morning Momma! Morning Papa!" she shrieked happily.

"I don't get it. You didn't remember us yesterday…now it's like you've known us forever." Whispered Gohan over his paper.

"I don't remember many things, papa. I remember you guys, though. How could I ever forget you?" She giggled and spun around walking outside. She picked up a few roses and took them over to her grandmother's house.

* * *

"Grandma Chichi! I'm here!" She set the roses on the table, and looked around the house. "Grandma? No, not this room…Grandmother?" 

"Ack! Chichi walked out of the other room with a frying pan in her hands. "Who are you, and why are you calling me grandmother?"

"It's me, Pan. You didn't forget me, did you?"

"Panny? Hmm…what's your favorite color?" asked Chichi.

"Red," she replied.

"Food?"

"Anything!"

"Animal?"

"Uh…Oh! Dogs!"

"Plant?"

"Red, Red Roses."

"Oh, Darling, it IS you!" Chichi gave the younger woman a tight hug, and then went into the family room, where Goten was crashed on the couch, and Goku was outback sparring with Trunks. She gently shook Goten awake, who looked groggily at her.

"What mom?" he asked.

"Hi uncle Goten!" Pan tackled him and gave him a cheery hug.

* * *

"Goku, do you really think she's Pan?" asked Trunks. 

"Well," he answered. "She shows some striking similarities. Both looks and personality, but you know what they say."

"Actually, I don't." Trunks responded.

"Well, they say everyone has a double. Looks, personality…Of course, with us saiyan's, we don't. We're all the same."

"This is true," he thought about it a moment, when a young woman walked into the middle of the spar. She took a strand of hair and twirled it on her finger looking at the men. She then tackled Goku. "Grandpa Goku!"

Goku gasped. Trunks looked onward, shocked.

When she righted herself again, finally, she looked at Trunks, bowing slightly.

"I was wondering…If we could go on a date. Maybe finish that camping trip I missed?"

"Eh. I can't go camping, but sure. Tonight at 5. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine!" She retorted and ran off towards the door, jumping in the air, and flying off to the Briefs residence.

* * *

"Mom, I'm telling you, it's Pan." She couldn't explain why she felt so strongly, but for some reason Bura just…thought that it was her. "I don't know why, but she remembered that party on my 5th birthday. Naïve, too, but she's Pan, I know it!" 

"I'm not saying she's not, Bura. I'm just saying that I'm suspicious."

At this point, the doorbell rang. Bura went over and checked the monitor. It was Pan, wasn't it? Or was it?

* * *

Chapter 8 is finished! Thank you for making my story so popular! I'm going to celebrate my 23rd review today! Ya! It's so freaking cool! jumps for joy, and hugs and kisses Yami Bakura. Yami is my inspiration for these stories, be nice to him! Be nice I say! If you want to know more about me, go to the second link on my user page. 


End file.
